The present invention relates to a technique for managing progress information and history information, which makes it possible to provide progress information and history information according to a service request.
In the conventional Web service (an apparatus, a system, or a program, which provides services by use of one Web as an I/F), information is exchanged between systems by use of an interface that has been determined in advance between two specific services. Even when handling notification of progress and history information, a specific interface is defined in advance between the services.
The technique including Web services is disclosed in “Java WebServices” by David A. Cbappell and others (publishing company: O'Reilly & Associates, Inc., 2002.3, pp. 3-9).